Naruto: a life in halo
by marine alchemist
Summary: What happens when Naruto is attacked by a strange creature during a training session and goes missing? NaruXSakuNarutoXHalo
1. The unsuccessful training

Chapter1: The unsuccessful training

Naruto has just left Konoha in attempts of conquering the kyubi which resided in his body. After a few days after Orochumirao's attack Naruto had started to notice that it took him longer to transform back into his regular form after he tapped the monsters charka. He had no choice but to leave if he stayed the result might be that he would never turn back into his regular form and might go on a rampage.

Taking a final glance of Konoha, he starts walking off into the forest.

Ten Months later

Naruto was hard at work kicking and punching a large boulder despite the fact that his knuckles were bleeding he continued on. Beside the kyuubi's power would just heal it right up and just in case if the fox was in a bad Sakura had brought him a medical bag when she last visited him. She had started making a habit of visiting once a month, not that he had a problem with it. I mean come on this was Sakura we're talking about, ONE of Naruto's crush. Naruto's trail of thoughts were soon cut off by a rustling in the bushes.

"What the hell is that?" he asked before he was cut off by a large glowing green beam.

*************************9*************************9************************

**Hey guys not doing much changing just doing some spelling corrections and all that. And for all of you who are new to the story KEEP on reading its gets better (and longer lol)**


	2. The Journey Begins

Training Grounds

Naruto barely had time to think before the green orb shot straight at him, he jumped out of the objects way only to find it was following his every step. He let out a cry of pain as he felt a searing hot pain as the orb struck his left leg, burning through his pants and melting his skin.

Looking up to the bush where the shot came from he saw that all the leaves had been burnt where the orb had been recently located. The blonde spotted movement out of the corner of his eye, looking up he saw what looked like a bird only it had a long neck and what looked like talons, clasped in its right talon it held a strange c-figured object.

"What are you?"

Those were the only words Naruto could say before he slipped into unconsciousness.

***************6**********************6**********************6********

Orbital platform/MAC gun #6

Purple blood splattered over the Marines face as the Elite fell dead on the hard armored floor.

'_Man those new incendiary rounds are powerful.'_ Thought a young Marine.

"If you don't mind COULD WE GET A MOVE ON!" yelled another Marine.

"Coming Sarge" yelled the young marine.

"I swear James you're gonna be the reason why I get killed by one of those Split – Face freaks over there."

"Come on Johnson you could also get killed by the little ones, eh?" remarked James.

"Why you little ungrateful little piece of shit I should have just left in the chow hall with those two orange backs!"

James shuddered at the reminder of the two hunters that had pinned him down behind the table with nothing more than a pistol to defend himself with, the only people he knew to be able to take down a pair of hunters was the Chief and Sgt. Major Johnson, who fortunately stumbled across the chow hall in time, to see two large blue and orange beasts to shooting their plasma cannons at the chow table, which James had been hiding behind.

"But you know you could, I mean it's not that you're weak its just that if you run into a group of them you're toast." Stated James.

"Listen ain't none of my Leathernecks gonna get killed by a god forsaken Grunt or Jackal, do you get me!" bellowed Johnson.

"Yes Sgt. Major"

"Good now lets find a way to the ship, Keyes should already be there with the Chief."

The floor underneath them buckled and heated a good hundred degrees "Dear lord they mustve started the plasma bombardment." Said the young marine.

"Well then if we get to the ship soon enough, we might not need too worry about that, now will we?"

The two took of in a dash towards the access hatch blasting everything that was bellow three feet and above 6 1/2 ft, noticing that the hatch was slowly closeing, the pair made a dive for the hatch while at the same time dodging plasma shots.

Master Chief had been running by and heard a loud bang behind him and turned around to see two Marines hit the floor he immediately recognized Johnson by his olive green Kevlar hat with the Marine Corps insignia on it, walking over to the fallen Sgt. Major he held his armored hand out to help up the man, who gratefully took the hand.

"Nice too see you Johnson" said a female voice.

"Nice to see you Cortana, Chief."

"Like wise" said the Spartan."

"Don't everybody rush at once too check on me!" James sarcastically bellowed.

"Put a sock in it were launching from the station, I suggest you take a seat, unless you plan on being thrown around and having must likely one of your internal organs rupturing." Yelled Keyes.

James swallowed while Johnson just obeyed the order.

"You coming Chief?" questioned James.

"You fool the Chief don't need to sit down he ain't no regular human remember!" bellowed Johnson.

Behind the armor-plated visor of the Chiefs helmet he smiled at Johnson's remark of how could do things no other person could, there was a loud bang as the ship detached from the station. "I need destination and ETA ." Yelled Capt. Keyes

"Destination E6 A8 ETA 20 min m'am." Yelled her navigations officer.

"What's the status of that area?"

"Nothing much m'am just a small cruiser, it look's like scout parties are about all we have to worry about." yelled her weapons officer.

"We're entering the atmosphere!" After that was said the whole ship went dark.

****************6*************************6*************************6**********

**Holy shit, I re-read that and had to stop myself from throwing up. Anyways hope yall enjoy the small corrections I've made.**


	3. What happened to Naruto

I hope to make this chap more longer if not review me to tell how long you would it to be.

Chapter3: What happened to Naruto?

Aboard Covenant Capital Ship, The Holy Light

Naruto eyes slowly opened 'Oi, my head.' Naruto stood up looking down at his leg were the green orb had hit him had already healed, but what really troubled him is was where he was at from the training to this weird purplish room on this strange floating bed, to his left he saw a monitor that showed the dark abyss of space. "Where the hell am I?" "That is simple holy one you are aboard one of the mightiest ships in the Covenant fleet." Said a strange voice from out of nowhere, Naruto turned around to see a large 7ft creature that was covered in a golden armor made out of a strange material, Naruto panicked realizing that the creature in front of him was an Elite and judging from the color of its armor this one was an admiral who had more than likely killed countless humans. "W-What do you want with me?" yelled Naruto trying his best to keep his composure. "That is simple holy one are intents are to serve you as best as we can." Said the elite as it took a knee. "What, but I thought that the covenant hated humans?" stated the confused blonde. "Yes, well if I'm not mistaken you have the great and powerful 9 holy lights?" questioned the Elite. 'Nine holy lights, he must mean the fox!' "Do you mean the Nine Tails?" "Yes, originally the holy one was created to destroy the human colony of Reach, but the higher arcs changed its holy mission to roam space and search for the human home planet and as soon as it landed it would take form of the first life form it saw which was what is called a "fox", but it was soon trapped in a human child, the higher arcs later tagged this child as the chosen one, which is you my lord." After hearing this Naruto collapsed on the floor, this was all just to much for him to handle at once, the Kyubi being a covenant god, he being the chosen one to lead countless covenant troops against his own kind… "Wait you said that it would take form of the first creature it saw, right?" questioned Naruto. "Correct." "Then what was its true form?" "Ah, I was curious when you would ask that, please lord follow me" after finishing that sentence the elite stood up and requested that Naruto follow him. When Naruto entered the hallway he noticed that this hallway had the same alien violet color, what was it with these guys with purple. As they turned the corner Naruto bumped into a small Grunt, the creature at first assumed that he was just a normal human and quickly charged its plasma pistol as the weapon charged a green orb formed at the end of it, Naruto gasped realizing that this was the same thing that struck his leg. Without thinking Naruto quickly punched the creature in the head in an attempt to knock it out, but what he did not realize was how soft the Grunt's skull was as his hand ran through its brain. The Grunt fell over in a pool of blue blood, looking at his hand Naruto felt sick to his stomach when he saw the brains in his hand along with the mixture of blue blood. " Y-You killed him." Stuttered the Elite. "I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to its just that…" "That he got what he deserved any fool on this ship to touch your holiness should be put to death, and nonetheless he turned his weapon on you which is more than a good enough reason to have killed him, besides my lord he was just a lowly Ungoy (A/N Ungoy is the covenant name for Grunt." Stated the Elite. "But wasn't he one of you're kind?" "No, but my lord we must go now." "Go where?" "Here my lord." When the two doors open Naruto's jaw hit the floor.

Soory it me soooo long to make this I've been at school and stuff.


	4. Authors note

YO!!! Sorry guys Ive been gone so long but im back, as a reminder the 4th capter was deleted somehow. Im redoing it today and should have it up some time this week. TY.


	5. Authors Notesagain

Authors Notes

Hey guys whats up? I know I said I would have it updated along time ago but Ive been busy, with school and helping my mom with the house while my dad is deployed too Iraq. But don't threat now that ive beaten Halo 3 and am older. You can bet that this story will be better and more interesting!!.


	6. Chapter 4 preview

ZOMG IM BACK BITHCESS!! Just to let you know that I'm serious about continuing the fic heres a preview of chapter four!!

The door opened and Naruto's jaw hit the floor.

"What is this?"

In the center of the room was the most beautiful and amazing armor the teen had seen, the chest plate, gauntlets, helm, leg guards, extc were all made of the same material the Elite armor was made out of, but there were two interesting and strange features about it

One: This armor wasn't violet, gold, or red that the covenant rank structure used, instead it was all black.

Two: This armor looked like it was meant for a human being.

"This Naruto-dono is your new battle armour" stated the Elite Admiral.

Hehehe that's the begging of CH4 review and let me know what you think.


	7. All that has happened

**Authors Note:** Hey guys heres Chapter 4 after….. a few years anyways here you go guys, oh and to answer any questions all of humanity knows of the Covenant even the hidden ninja villages and they will be getting a little more technology then they do in the actual story , and all the Rookie Nine and team Gai are 17. Also the majority of this chapter will be used in explaining how the Villages know about the UNSC, Covenant, extc. Oh and also for those who've read the Halo books I'm changing some things about that. I DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HALO.

The door opened and Naruto's jaw hit the floor.

"What is this?"

In the center of the room was the most amazing armor the teen had seen the chest plate, gauntlets, helm, leg guards, extc were all made of the same material the Elite armor was made out of, but there were two interesting and strange features about it. (A/N If you've played Halo 3 just imagine the Hayabusa Armor)

One: This armor wasn't violet, gold, or red that the covenant rank structure used, instead it was all black.

Two: This armor looked like it was meant for a human being.

"This Naruto-dono is your new battle armor" stated the Elite Admiral.

"B-Battle armor, what do I need this for?"

"To lead the Covenant to victory against the humans."

'I was afraid that would be the answer' thought the blonde.

He was afraid of this; he didn't want to fight against his fellow man. Sure he's killed people in the past, but that was during the Konoha-Sound war, years ago. Now all of the villages had joined into an alliance with the UNSC.

As expected the world was shocked to find out that there were still Ninjas, let alone people who could use chakra. Another thing that was expected was the how much the more technologically advanced countries, laughed at how primitive the Hidden Villages were. Kunai, Katanas, and Shurinkens were all obsolete compared to the Weapons, Vehicles, and other technologies the UNSC had. They even had air transport, and SPACE transport. This just completely blew away the villages minds, no ninja, with the exception of Deidra, had ever been able to obtain the ability of flight. There were certain things that the UNSC took special interest, such as paper bombs, and chakra used for medical use (A/N This will all be explained and come into use later on in the story). Thankfully due to the alliance with the UNSC the Villages had militarily and economically prospered.

Economically wise the villages had new technologies such as computers, and buildings.

Military wise was a little difficult. There were those who wanted to hold onto the sacred and ancient ways of the Ninja, while there were those who said it was time to be done with the old ways and allow the new ways to take over. This argument lasted for months, until an Admiral from the UNSC made a suggestion. All ninjas above the age of 17 would be allowed to join the UNSC Marine Corps (A/N Oorah) special infantry reconnaissance. This turned out to be a great success, the Ninjas were able to gain valuable information on Covenant troop movements and supply routes on occupied planets. There even a few select hand of shinobi who were selected for some secret military project, all that was told was the projects name, SPARTAN.

**A/N: **DUN DUN DUN!! What will Naruto say to the Admiral? Will he make the villages and the rest of humanity pay for their disrespect for him. Or will he decline, and if he does, what will happen?

Constructive criticism please.

Also I need you all to vote this will be NaruSaku but I'm putting up a vote

Will it be

Naru/Saku (As in it will just be Naru/Saku)

Naru/Saku/Hina

Naru/Saku/Ino

Naru/Saku/Ten

Voting ends April 5th


	8. Naruto's choice

**Authors Notes:** Hey guys so back on track with the story!!

So far Naru/Saku/Ino is winning, not a bad choice in my opinion. Remember voting ends April 5th. Although I'm hoping for a Naru/Saku pairing.

I DO NOT OWN HALO OR NARUTO

'Thoughts'

"Spoken"

"_**Kyubi/Inner Sakura"**_

--Change of location--

--Covenant Captial Ship Holy Light--

"My lord is something of the matter?" asked the Elite Admiral, with what Naruto could only guess would be a look of concern.

Breaking himself from his train of thought Naruto looked at the Elite and smirked.

"Yes everything is fine, ummm; you know I never got your name." said the blonde.

"Ah, of course how rude of me, my name is Wighen' Quitonmee, Admiral of The Prophet's 18th Advance Fleet." stated the Golden Plated Admiral. If Naruto thought it possible, he could've sworn the alien had straightened its back and stood taller.

After Naruto was able to, once again, stop staring at the awesomeness of the warrior standing next to him.

'_Lead the Covenant to victory against humanity.'_

The words that the Admiral had said kept repeating them selves in Naruto's mind, and the idea started to intrigue the blonde ninja.

His eyes wandered towards the armor, which was placed in the center of the violet room. Walking towards it he couldn't help but be struck, for the second time, in awe by the armor. The overall craftsmanship and design of the equipment was amazing, but what caught his eyes the most was the head piece.

The tough see-through material that the wearer used to look at their surroundings was a golden color, most likely to protect from UV radiation. There were seven prong-like extensions, protruding from the helmet facing towards the rear of the head piece; they, unlike, the rest of the armor were colored a whitish-silver color, with marking running along their lengths. (**A/N**: Hopefully you know what the Hayabusa Helmet from Halo 3 looks like, if not, look it up)

"_**Common Kit, you know that you want to teach those insects a lesson for the way they made your life a living hell" **_stated the Kyubi.

The blue eyed teenager did his best to ignore his tenant's words, but like the Admirals, he was taking them into consideration.

He wanted to make humanity pay for the way he lived his live, that's right humanity, not just Konoha. For seventeen long years, after everything he had done for them, the blood he shed for the villagers and the UNSC people still saw him as nothing more then a tool for war.

When the UNSC had found out about the biju, and jinchurikis, they wanted to do nothing more the pick and prod at them, to see if their was any way of duplicating their amazing powers. Thankfully though, human right activists stopped this from happening.

'I guess there are those who see us for who we really are.'

Pulling his eyes away from the armor, Naruto turned his head and looked straight at the Gold Plated Elite.

His blue eyes, met Quitonmee's small black ones.

"I'll do it."

**A/N**: HAHHAHAHA WASN'T EXPECTING THAT WERE YA?!

For all of those who think this story isn't going to work out because of Naruto's choice to lead the Covenant, don't worry, after all, the story has only begun.


	9. VOTE OR DIE!

Hey guys before I get to work on the next chapter I would like you opinion on a few things:

A: Will Naruto use Ninjutsu to fight humanity?

B: Will Sakura join SIR (Special Infantry Reconosaicance)

C: Will the covenant have their own jutsus (this to me is the most controversial one)

Also the story will be Naru/Saku/Ino


	10. Hes a badass

Ok its been a while but anyways ON WIT DA STORY!!

"Ill do it"

The Admiral looked at the blonde, and if he could he would be what the demons called 'smiling'.

"Excellent my lord, the higher arcs will be most pleased in hearing that you have joined your rightful place amongst our ranks!"

The blue eyed man turned his head to look back at the alien, then at the armor.

The elite saw this, and as if by reading his mind, already knew what he wanted.

"Lord, would you like to dorm your regiments?" the Admiral asked, with a bit of hopefulness in his voice.

Naruto turned around and looked at the admiral and smirked.

"Sure, let's see how it fits."

"As you wish sire, I shall send in some Hurakog to assist you in putting it on." As soon as he finished his statement, the admiral turned to the transmitter that was by the door and barked some orders into it.

A few minutes' late three pink creatures with large sacs filled with gas, and tentacles near their six black beads like eyes. Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when the creatures started to undress him and started adding a strange gel like substance to the bare flesh.

"W-what are they doing?" The young man asked, clearly shaken up at the strange situation he was in.

"Your flesh is different that ours my lord, had you been born a Sangheli we would attach the armor by fusing it into the skin. However since this is not the case ,they are adding a special gel, that will stick to your skin and armor so that it doesn't bounce around, it will also make wearing the suit more comfortable." Explained the elite.

The whiskered faced man nodded his head and understanding, still slightly nervous, but not as much as he was before.

The whole process of putting the suit on and brining the internal systems online, only took an astonishing two minutes. Mostly due to the pink aliens vast knowledge on machinery.

Naruto looked through the visor of his helmet; his sight was much clearer than he thought he would be able too, considering the color of the see-through material. On the bottom left corner of the visor there was a little square that was slightly blue, but still see –through, in the middle of this square there was yellow dot (**A/N:If you don't know what this is then you need to play a little more halo**) and a white circle that seem to come from the circle, (**A/N: It's the radar wave, instead of having it being a motion sensor I made it into a sonar/radar device**) also on the square there were four other yellow dots, three were near the center dot and one was a slightly north of the center dot.

"Ummm, Wighen', whats the deal with this little box thing on my visor?" Asked the teen, his voice coming out clearly through the millions of microscopic speakers on his helmet.

The Admiral quirked his head a little in confusion, before realization struck him.

"Ah, that would be your radar my lord, the center yellow dot you should be seeing represents yourself, while any other yellow dots are friendly units, all members of the covenant have an IFF (**A/N: Identify Friend or Foe**) implanted into the base of their spines, with the exception of the Lekgolo, they have theirs installed into their fuel rod cannons.

The now armor claded ninja, nodded his head in understanding, and when to check the other features of his new battle regiment.

Inside his helmet he found three switches, near his chin for easy use. One he found was for two flash light on both sides of his helmet, how did he see, therefore know it activated lights in such a well lit room you may ask. Well lets just say that when he turned his head to look at one of the engineers, its pupils dilated and all that could be heard from it was a high pitch screeching as its tentacles flailed whilst in speed out of the room, its two colleagues giving close pursuit. The other button was used to activate the internal radio, and after some explanation and directions from Wighen', he found that he could change the frequency by thought. When he activated the third and last button nothing happened, and Naruto thought the suit had some faulty wiring, he turned to the admiral to get some answers.

"Hey, there's something wrong with this thing, I hit the button on the right side but nothing happened."

The alien merely chuckled.

"Look at your hands my lord."

Naruto did just that, or he would've had his hands been there.

"_What the hell?!_"

"No need to threat my lord, you activated your camouflage, its standard for most Sangheli." Stated the Admiral.

Naruto nodded and hit the button again, relived and amazed to see his hands reappear out of thin air.

Checking the external switches, again three in total, one on his left collar bone, one on his right thigh, and one on this right collar bone. (**A/N: These are the positions on the suit not on his body, for those of you wondering why Im saying this when it should be obvious, well there are a few de-deh-dees out there.**)

The one on his left collar bone was used to release the helmet.

The one on his right thigh when pressed opened up to reveal a katana handle. The handle was completely black, with the exception of a golden diamond, when Naruto ran his thumb over the diamond, there was a blinding light for a split second and were the handle was just a handle, there was a full length plasma katana, the blade (?) was slightly over four feet in length. He ran his thumb over the diamond again, and watched the plasma fade away, and then stored the handle back into the hidden compartment.

The final button, on his right collar bone, when pressed, released two sets of long cloth from hidden compartments on each shoulder, the cloths fused with each other forming a black cape, with golden flames on the bottom and the kanji for "Divinity" inscribed in gold in the center of the cape.

Naruto looked around the room and found exactly what he was looking for, a full body mirror. Walking up to it, he looked at his reflection and thought only one thing.

"_Oh yea, I'm a badass._"

**A/N: there you go, the new chapter. Please review, it gives me the motivation too keep writing, but if your going to criticize make it constructive. **


	11. Promise of a lifetime

Yo everyone! Sorry I havent updated in the last few months, I've been working on my Junior Project (Marine Corps Infantry for those interested) and I'm now done with it. So to answer a few questions:

**Q.** **Have the Elites left the Covenant yet?**

A. No

**Q. Can the Elites/Covenant do Jutsu.**

A. After much deliberation and thinking....no

**Q. What will happen to Naruto**

A. Youll find out.

**Q. Is Naruto evil now?**

A. Well that depends on your perspective, in human terms he's a demon, while in covey terms he's a god....you choose.

**Q. Will Naruto use jutsu against humanity?**

A. Hmmm.....uhhhh....mmmmmm.....yes, but he wont use them often, nor will he use his signature moves (IE: Rasenshuriken, Kake Bushin extc)

Also if somebody could give me a good jutsu translator I would be very grateful.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Location: Surface of the planet, Novak

Status: Under Covenant siege.

UNSC Forces Condition: Holding

Ever since he had broken both his legs, Cpl. Richards thought that he would never feel that level of pain again, in a since he was correct, since the pain he was feeling right now was on a WHOLE other level. Attempting to pull the metallic spikes out of his thighs only increased the searing intensity of suffering he felt.

He looked up at his attacker, the large fury creature, which was responsible for all of his pain; this single Brute had managed to not only kill his two comrades, who had been sent on recon with him, but destroyed his radio, cutting him off from the FOB (A/N: Forward Operating Base) and any other recon units in the area.

The Brute looked back at Richards, and grinned....well as best a Brute could grin, and raised its Spiker machine-pistol and aimed it at the wounded Marine.

"Any final requests abomination?"

"Only that you and your entire species rot in a zoo." Retorted the Marine, he may die but he wasn't going to let this overgrown ape have any satisfaction in it.

The Brute looked apprehensive and growled, finger squeezing around the trigger ready to kill the demon that, not only insulted him, but his entire race.

Richards closed his eyes and imagined his girl friend that he had left back on Earth.

"_I'm sorry Maria."_

His thoughts were cut short as he heard a strange noise followed by a man yelling.

"CHIDORI"

Richards opened his eyes to see what was happening, only to close them again as purple blood splattered across his face.

Daring to open his eyes once again he looked up to see a hand sticking through the Brutes chest, right were the heart would be.

The Brute heaved up purple blood as the offending hand jerked out of the aliens newly formed chest cavity, and fell on its side on the grassy meadow, nothing more than a pile of hairy, bloody flesh.

Richards looked at the creature eyes wide, blood still covering his face, and then slowly turned his head upwards to stare at the eyes of his savior. The man was wearing the standard SIR uniform, woodland cammie bottoms and Kevlar vest, with a few non regulation items as well, black head band covering his left eye, and a half-face mask covering the lower part of his face.

On the vest Richards could make out an emblem of a UNSC 1st Lieutenant. But what mostly drew Richards attention was the mans gravity defying silver hair.

The man looked down at Richards and gave him an eye smile while extending a helping hand, still covered in the innards of the slain alien, to the injured Marine.

"Need some help there Corporal?"

"Umm...yes sir, but my legs...."

"Oh?"

He looked down at the Marines legs and saw the problem, three spikes protruding from the young Corporals legs.

"Ah, well I see how that could be a problem" the man turned his attention towards the forest. "SAKURA!"

A streak of pink and green was seen exiting the forest as an unknown figure rushed towards the Lieutenant, in front of him, revealing a young women, no older than eighteen with, woodland cammie bottoms and a, non-regulation, pink Kevlar vest with a red cross symbol on it. This person was obviously a corpsman.

The girl's hair was as pink as the vest and ended at just above her shoulders, her eyes were a vibrant green, which made the grassy meadow they were in pale in comparison.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?" asked the rosette.

The man, now identified as Kakashi, simply pointed at Richards, the young corpsman's eyes landed on the injured Marine.

"Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." The girl stated smiling a little embarrassed.

Richards sweat dropped.

"_Some freaking corpsmen you are."_

Sakura kneeled next to the Marine, never taking her eyes off the three offending metal object in his thighs.

"Hmmm....this is gonna be kinda tricky, these two" she yanked the two out of his right thigh.

"GAHHHH" Richards eyes started swirling (A/N You know in that comical way)

"Are of no concern" she asserted her point by applying healing chakra to them, closing the wounds in seconds, while Richards stared on in awe.

"This one however" she tapped the one on his left thigh "Is dangerously close to the femoral artery, I'll need about ten minutes to heal it."

A distant explosion was heard, interrupting the short lived tranquility of the grassy opening.

"We don't have ten minutes, take him back to base; I'm going to go scout ahead and rendezvous with the nearest unit I find." Kakashi said.

The girl simply nodded and picked the Marine up and threw him over her shoulder, he was now in a fireman-carry position.

Now Richards was not big by any means but he wasn't any lightweight either, weighing at one hundred and ninety pounds, and once the quarter back for his high school foot ball team, he was quite taken aback to see this girl pick him up, as if he were nothing more than a blade of grass on which they stood on.

The next thing the Corporal new, he was weightless and the ground some how was very far below him.

"_Oh yea....I forgot how high these guys could jump."_Thought the Marine

Soon his vision of an open field and sky was replaced by the rushing by of branches and leaves. Richards looked at the girl in his peripheral vision and saw a determined look on her face as she raced by the foliage at insane speeds, making some quick calculations and judgment he estimated they would arrive at the base in five minutes, might as well make some small talk.

"So...Sakura was it? How long you been in SIR?"

The girls eyes broke from there determined glare and she turned her attention towards the man on her back, most likely forgetting he was there, before responding.

"About five months ago."

"Five months? That's it?"

"Well I wasn't really planning on joining in the first place."

"What made you?"

Her eyes seemed to stare of this time, a little softly, and Richards could see a hint of sadness in them.

"A very important person to me disappeared." She replied sadly.

"And how did that make you want to sign up?" questioned the Marine.

He was quite honestly confused, people disappeared all the time, but you normally called the police for that, not join a Special Operation branch of the military.

"Because it was the Covenant that took him." Her stare was a little harder this time, he noted.

"Oh." Well that made since. "If I may, what was his name?"

"Naruto Uzumaki."

"I'm sorry."

He wasn't sure if he was sorry because the man mentioned in the conversation went missing, or because he thought that the girl was putting so much effort out for a false hope. Most people didn't get captured by the covenant, and those that did never returned, with the exception of a very few, and all those Marines had died on the first Halo ring anyways.

Richards looked ahead and saw the FOB, a small military emplacement with a couple of watch towers and bunkers, while the outer perimeter defenses included automated turrets, minefields and twelve foot tall ballistic walls, the place wasn't a fort by any means but it could hold against a small attack.

Sakura raced by entrance of the base, Richards got a glimpse of the two guards on duty howling with laughter at the sight. A big bad Marine being carried by a women like a sack of feathers. Richards made a mental note that they were the same guys he bunked with, and made sure that their racks had a little surprise for them when they got off duty.

For such a small base it sure was busy. The one hundred and five millimeter mobile artillery, called Templars, which were stationed at the base, could be heard firing their highly deadly shells off into the distance. A Pelican was seen dropping off a platoon of Marines, said Marines looked like they had just left a battle, but none severely injured.

The one thing Richards failed to notice however, was that he was no longer be carried, instead he was on a cot on the ground in the medical tent.

"Well Corporal...ummm I never did get your name." Sakura gave an embarrassed smile at the little detail.

"Oh, it's Dominic Richards."

"All right, well Richards take care of yourself and I hope you get better soon." Sakura got up and started to leave when Richards spoke.

"This Naruto guy....what does he look like?"

Sakura turned to him a little perplexed that he asked the question, but answered any ways.

" He's about this tall" she raised her hand about two inches above her head "has blonde spiky hair, three whisker marks on each cheek, and..." she started to blush a little "the most amazing blue eyes you've ever seen."

Richards smiled a little at the, obviously love struck girl and chuckled.

"All right I'll let you know if I run into him."

Sakura looked at the man lying down on the cot and giggled, taking his offer as a joke.

"Thank you, but even if you did find him how would you even contact me, much less find me."

"Pssh how many pink haired corpsmen can there be?"

She giggled once more. "Touché Corporal and thank you."

She turned around, facing the ballistic barriers and dashed forward, completely clearing the wall with on giant leap, and into the forest, hoping to catch up with her sensei. But it wasnt only her sensei that was on her mind, no, her thoughts turned to a blonde man that held her heart.

"_Naruto, I will find you, and when I do, I'll make up for everything I did when we were younger that cause you harm" _Her stare for the second time in that day became hard.

"_Thats a promise of a lifetime."_

IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER YOU BETTER REVIEW!!! :U


	12. Too battle

Weren't expecting an update this soon were ya? You thought it would probably take a few more.....months? -_-

Anyways thanks for the reviews, I would like some more (stares accusingly at people who don't review) but I'll make do.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Location: On board Covenant Capital Ship Holy light, in Orbit above planet Novak

Ship Status: Green

Planet Status: Under siege by Covenant Forces

Covenant Forces Status: Withdrawing

To say 'Wighen was unhappy would be an understatement, the best word to describe the normally calm Admiral would be, infuriated.

Never in his whole campaign against humanity had they ever been able to push back his forces, never had he known the taste of defeat, but now he was, and he didn't like it.

The doors to the bridge hissed open as a figure walked in, its cape making a flapping noise as it approached the Admiral.

'Wighen tensed as a hand landed on his shoulder, but relaxed when he turned around and saw who it was.

"My lord you shouldn't startle me like that." The elite said, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Naruto smiled, and moved his left hand to pick up his helmet that he had placed on the ground and place it in between his arm and torso (**A/N:**You know in that astronaut sorta way).

"How many times 'Wighen do I have to tell you just call me Naruto, we're friends."

The Elite nodded its head; if its mandible allowed it too it would have smiled.

"So, what seems to be bugging you?" asked the now curious blonde.

"Its these damned humans, they've landed a platoon of their Special Forces on the planets surface, and are now pushing back our main force, and atop of that, the Jiralhanae General was assassinated, and now his pack is running around the surface in a mindless bloodlust." The Admiral slammed his fist on the hologram consol he was looking over.

"Why don't we simply glass the planet, surely this is just a waste of troops and resources." The blonde, covenant, deity asked.

Over the five months that he had been with the Covenant he had learned all of their cultures, tactics, and surprisingly...languages. His knowledge was vast, and rivaled that of the holy scribe that resided in High Charity. For example Naruto learned that the Lekgolo disliked salt VERY much, and made sure too keep any and all sodium based foods and substances away from them.

"The Hierarchs have taken an interest in this planet, they say that there is a holy relic that resides on the surface, but we know not were, there fore all ship to surface bombardment is not allowed." Stated the Admiral.

The blonde became angry, he viewed the Prophets the same way he viewed the Council back when he lived in Konoha, civilians with now knowledge of military tactics meddling in military affairs. Regardless he had to obey, he looked down and began to think of a way that he could over come this problem, then an idea struck him, and looked towards the Admiral his eyes hardened and a smirk on his face.

"'Wighen have two platoons of Spec Ops Sangheli prepped and get me a Phantom prepped for launch I'll go and deal with the problem my self." He spoke as he placed his helmet on his head, a clicking noise heard, a conformation that it had been placed on correctly, and walked off of the command dock heading towards the hangar.

'Wighen nodded and looked towards the communications array and spoke through it, his voice boom across the ship.

" 'Sraom and 'Taham platoons are to report to the hangar bay immediately, be joyous! For our lord and patron has chosen you too stand by his side in combat!"

Location: Hangar bay of Holy light

Naruto face faulted as he heard the small speech his friend just gave, shaking his head and thinking how his friend always had a flare for the dramatics.

He stood in front of the Phantom drop ship, with his arms crossed as he watched the Sangheli fall into formation in front of him.

The two platoon leaders; N'tho 'Sraom and Usze 'Taham walked forward and kneeled in front of their lord, and spoke in unison.

"My lord our men are ready to fight and die for you and the Covenant!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, it was like the Elites enjoyed drama, but smiled none the less at their motivation.

"Good, have your troops board the Phantom, while I go over the battle plan with you two."

The elites nodded and gave off a quick series of barks at the formation of troops, who quickly obliged and started boarding the ship.

Naruto waved over an Ungoy that was carrying a holographic map and handed it to Naruto, the man gave the small creature a quick pat on the head as thanks.

"We'll be inserting here." He pointed at a small blob on the map, when his finger touched it, the map zoomed in to reveal a small base. "This is were they have been firing their artillery from, if we can neutralize that then we can land our Scarabs."

He looked at 'Sraom.

"I'm leaving you and your platoon in charge of taking out the artillery."

"Understood sire."

He then looked at 'Taham.

"You and your platoon are in charge of securing the landing pads, we cant allow them to drop off any reinforcements."

"Yes my lord."

"Ok, 'Sraom once you and your troops have eliminated the artillery I want you to head towards the bases power systems, if we want to escape we'll need those turrets disabled."

The elites nodded and headed towards the drop ship. A thought came to 'Sraom and he turned to address the black armored man.

"My lord, if I may, were will you be during all of this?"

Naruto thought for a second, and then gave his answer.

"Ill be dealing with the Command Post, once I've destroyed their communications and commander the Marines on the base will be left without orders and contact to their allies."

The elite nodded at the brilliance of the plan not really all that surprised, this was after all The Holy Nine Lights.

The three boarded the drop ship and braced them selves in harnesses as the ship pulled out of its dock, and speed towards the planet.

Ok here ya go next chapter will be up in a few days (not going to be working on it tommorow being X-mas and all)

REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	13. Trapped

Hey guy heres the next update, quick A/N before I start though.

For all of you asking for longer chapters, I'll try, but long chaps aren't my forte'.

Thanks everyone for the reviews they mean alot, but I would really like more (I have a hit counter so I see you there -_-)

* * *

Rides in phantoms were always enjoyable for Naruto, they always took him back to the times he would ride on Gamabunta when he was younger.

He looked over to the black armor claded elites ridding next to him, all of them reciting their family's battle poem. He a sad smile came to his face, although nobody would notice due to the helmet.

"_Must be nice to have a family."_

He switched over to a radio channel that would allow him to talk to the pilot.

"Whats or ETA?"

"The base is in range my lord, drop off will be in fifty seconds."

Naruto nodded at this and closed the comms channel, the Phantom would get them in quietly thanks to its own cloaking device.

Switching over to the helmets external speakers Naruto faced his troops and began his quick speech.

"All right listen up, you all know what must be done, the destruction of this base is vital, it holds key logistics and tactical importance to our enemy, once we destroy it, our main force will have a clear path too the Artifact."

He was cut off by the speakers in the troop bay as the pilots voice came over.

"Twenty seconds my lord."

Naruto simply nodded and continued.

"Know this, what you do is for the benefit of the Covenant and your brethren, and will bring you that much closer to the great journey."

It took him everything in his power not to blach at that last statement, Naruto had read the texts and studied them, but he just couldnt get his head around it, then again he never really was a religious person.

The speech had the opposite effect for the elites, motivation and pride showed in their black beady eyes.

"Ten seconds"

Naruto faced the door that would open up in said amount of seconds, and activated his camouflage, as did the elites. Right before the door open he said one last thing.

"Remember in and out, I want this to be quite, no unnecessary plasma fire."

A jerk was felt as the Phantom came to a quick halt, the side doors opening and if one were to look closely at the, supposed empty spot, they would see quick shimmers jumping out of a larger shimmer, which after roughly five seconds soared off towards the sky.

"_Well I'll be damned."_ Thought the invisible blonde.

He would have to remember to put that pilot up for a promotion, he had dropped them right onto the landing pads.

"Well 'Taham looks like your job will be a bit easier." Remarked the other platoon leader, 'Sraom.

"Bah, you've always been jealous of my good fortune." Replied 'Taham.

"All right you two that's enough, once we finish up here you two can debate who has the better luck." Naruto said, breaking into the conversation.

"Yes sire." Replied the platoon leaders in unison.

"Ok, 'Taham you know what to do, 'Sraom the artillery is roughly five hundred meters from here, keep radio chatter to a minimum, and good luck to all of you."

After sending out this last transmission, Naruto clicked his radio off and took off towards the center of the base, believing that there he would find the command center.

* * *

It had been quite a while since Kakashi had faced a tough opponent, that being Pain when he attacked Konoha, and while this opponent was no were near that level, this Hunter still gave him a tough time.

Dodging another blast from the fuel rod cannon, Kakashi cursed, he couldn't get in range of damn thing to land a killing blow, it simply blocked all of his long range ninjutsu with that damn shield on its arm.

He was about to use the Mangekyo to teleport the creature to an alternate dimension, but gave up on that idea as he saw a flash of pink heading towards the creatures rear.

"_This is going to be messy"_ he thought as he turned around get away from the wave of orange goo he knew would accompany the insuring battle cry.

"SHANNARO!!"

"_Yep, very messy."_

The hunter didnt have enough time to react as the armor it wore caved in under the brutal punch it recieved from the young corpsmen.

Kakashi looked at young women, her right arm covered in orange goop.

"You know.....Jiraiya was right....you are another Tsunade."

The girl simply smirked at the comment.

"I take that as a compliment."

"Yea, yea I know, common, this sectors clear let's head back to base."

"No objections here."

The two took off in a blur into the woods, heading towards the base.

"So hows that Marine you took back doing?"

"He'll live, probally wont walk for a while, but he should do just fine."

"Well thats good to here."

The two continued on for a few more minutes before multiple explosions were heard and smoke could be seen in the direction they were heading.

"What the hell was that?!" Asked the pinku.

"I can only guess, but I think the base just got hit." Replied the lieutenant.

"THE BASE?! But the front is twenty kilometers from there!"

"You know how sneaky those alien bastards are, common we need to find out what happened."

* * *

'Wighen was happy, the artillery pounding the battlefield had stopped and the humans air support had met the same fate. Thats when he heard a voice come over the radio.

" 'Wighen its Naruto, we're clear of the base and are ready for pickup, mission successful."

"Understood my lord." He looked over at the communication officer.

"Have a Phantom go and retrieve the Nine, and have all Scarab crews pre..."

The Admiral was cut off as a series of alarms and sirens went off.

"JUMP SIGNATURES APPEARING ON OUR BOW, IT'S THE DEMONS!" yelled the radar officer.

"How many are there?" Asked the Admiral, strategies already being run through his head.

"Scans show seventy enemy vessels sir."

The Admiral, mentally cursed and panicked, had he had a fleet of normal composition and size this would have been no worry, but all that he had in his fleet were landing vessels and support craft, the Holy Light couldnt hold out against those kinds of odds.

"Lord Naruto we have a situation."

"What is it?"

"An enemy fleet has appeared out of slip space, and almost has us within firing range, what should you have us do?"

There was silence on the comm channel as Naruto thought of a plan, ten seconds later his voice could be heard again.

"Withdraw."

The Elite felt like he had just been slapped.

"Pardon me my lord but..."

"No buts have all ground forces with draw, once everyone has been returned put us into slip space."

"Yes my lord."

"'I know this is hard on you 'Wighen, but this is our only option, but dont worry Ill see to it that the Prophets lend us a few destroyers, and then we will return."

The elite gave a sigh of relief, it was only a temporary retreat.

"Understood my lord, the Phantom is en-route."

"I see it now, Naruto out."

* * *

To say Naruto was surprised by the appearance of the enemy fleet would be an overstatement, he knew that one would appear sooner or later, he had hopped later, but you don't get what you always want.

He stood a few meters away from the drop ship watching the woods as his men loaded onto the un-cloaked drop ship.

When the last elite was loaded on, 'Taham turned around from his spot on the drop ships turret and yelled out to his leader.

"My lord is something the matter!?"

"No! Its just that something doesn't feel right."

And as if on que two small shoof like sounds could be heard, as two missiles streaked towards the Phantom.

"SHIT!!"

A resound boom was heard as one of the rockets hit the right engine of the drop ship and the other flew straight into the troop compartment and detonated, effectively killing everyone inside.

Naruto stared, eyes wide as the purple space ship spun out of control and crashed into a large boulder, exploding into blue flames.

"WOHOO, JU SEE ME NAIL THAT FUCKER!!!!" yelled a deep, Mexican accent thick, voice from the woods.

Naruto new that if he stayed in the same spot for long, he would be on the receiving end of the next barrage.

Thinking quickly he activated his camouflage and radio, and took off towards the woods on the adjacent side of the meadow, away from the direction the missiles came from.

"'WIGHEN I HAVE A PROBLEM!!" Yelled the blonde of the radio

"What is it?!"

"The drop zone was ambushed, Im making a run for the river!"

"Understood my lord, Ill dispatch a drop ship to pick you up immedialtley!"

"WE DONT HAVE TIME, GET THE FLEET OUT OF ORBIT!"

"But sire what about you!?"

"I'll wait for you to return with the other fleet, until then I'll find a way to remain hidden from the enemy."

"But si...."

"THIS IS NOT UP FOR NEGOTIATION ADMIRAL!"

There was silence for a few moments.

"Understood."

The comm went silent.

It was now night and Naruto knew that he was now left on this planet with no hopes of reinforcements for a few months.

He had managed to find a cave to hide in, his helmet now removed as he dined on the fish he caught earlier.

"_Well.....this fucking sucks."_

He was trapped on this planet for quite a while.

* * *

There you go hope it was to your liking.

Read and REVIEW KEYWORD!!!!

REVIEW!!!!!!


	14. Intel

Another update!

Just letting yall know, after this I wont be updating for a while, I'm gonna be busy re-writing the first two(?) chapters of the story, and schools getting ready to start again.

Thanks to all those whove reviewed

**Westman and L**

**Sir Chris Orr **

**Sumofl**

To name a few.

ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

***6*******6*************6********************6*********************6****************

Location: Planet Novak

Status: Under UNSC Control

UNSC Forces: Green

Three whole months, three VERY long and VERY exhausting months, that was how long Naruto had been stuck on this planet, stranded from the rest of the Covenant, and now he finds himself in a quagmire of sorts.

The small patrol of around fifteen Marines and one Warthog had come by on their daily route, but this time they decided to have a break...right in the cave Naruto had lived in for the duration of his stay on the planet. He had been able to remain hidden, taking shelter behind a boulder in the back of the cave.

He had to restrain himself as he saw the Marines stumble upon his fire place and food.

"_STUPID, STUPID, STUPID! YOU WOULD THINK FIVE YEARS OF NINJA TRAINING WOULD TEACH A LESSON, BUT NOO YOU HAD TO LEAVE THE GODDAMN FIRE RUNNING!!!" _

He glanced a peak at the Marines and saw them chattering with one another, confused on how a campsite managed to end up in the most uninhabited part of the area.

"Do you think it was someone who when UA? (**A/N:** UA stands for Unauthorized Absence, its the Marine Corps version of AWOL)" asked a young Marine, picking up one of the fish near the fire.

"Ew man you gonna eat that thing?" asked another Marine

"Yea, why not? Better then the shit they give us at mess."

"Whatever."

Naruto watched as the Marine ate his meal for the day, and restrained him self from jumping out of the cover and throwing a Futoon Jutsu at them.

"_Damnit if only there was some way.....what the HELL IS THAT?!"_ The cause of this mental freak out was a large figure walking into the cave. The figure stood at about 6'2 and was wearing a suit of armor in desert camouflage, the entire being was covered in the Armor, which was covered in desert camouflage (**A/N:**HINT HINT) and walked up to the Marines.

"What have you found?" asked the large metal man.

One of the Marines looked back and gave his answer.

"Not much, but we did find a camp site, looks like it was abandoned a few minutes before we go here."

"Hmmm, then I'm assuming that the person standing behind the bolder is this caves residence."

At hearing this Naruto stiffened up and started sweating, and the Marine hearing that there was someone else in the cave, snapped to and had their rifles up at the ready, pointing towards the bolder.

"How do you know someone behind that bolder Sabaku?" asked an Officer , standing to the side of the armored man and behind the line of Marines.

"They dont give us these thermo sensors for nothing sir, also I'm detecting a strong chakra from there as well."

Naruto new he was screwed, he was fighting a squad of Marines, one Warthog, and on top of it all, Garaa, the mans friend had joined SIR when they were younger and had been accepted into the secret program called SPARTAN.

"Come out with your hands up, or we will fire upon you!" shouted the officer.

"_Well looks like I only have one option."_ Naruto thought as he placed his helmet on, and locked it in place. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, then exhaled and opened them, and turned around so he was no longer hidden by the large rock.

The Marines eyes all widened as a dark armored clad being came from behind the rock, a similarly dark cloak waving behind it, with its hands and arms extended towards the ceiling of the cave.

"I surrender."

*****6*******6*****6******6*******6********6*******6*****6*******6******6

The ride to the base had been unbearable; the Marines kept eyeing him as if he were a ticking bomb ready to explode. He had probably given them that thought when one of them tried to remove his helmet and found himself on the receiving end of a one hundred volt electrical discharge, not enough to kill him, but enough so that way the young mans hands would be numb for quite some time.

Naruto watched as the transport Warthog speed past the main gate of the very same base he and his platoon had attacked months ago, he wasn't surprised to see that it had been practically repaired back to its original status.

"So where are we taking the prisoner?" asked the driver.

"Were taking him to the CP, apparently there's some guys from Intel that want to....question him, if you know what I mean." Remarked the man riding shotgun.

The vehicle came to a lurching halt as they pulled up to a rather large bunker. The three Marines on board pilled out, one of them had the decency to kick Naruto in the chest to get him out.

With a loud thump, Naruto's back hit the gravel below, his shields flaring a little at the fast contact.

"_So much for the hospitality around here."_

Naruto felt himself being lifted up and when he looked over his shoulder he saw the gravel that he was laying on start wrapping around him and lifting him up into the air.

"_I see Gaara is still the same."_

He was floated into a dark room and placed into a chair, facing a table with another chair opposite of him, still bound by the small pebbles, and Gaara standing in the corner of the room, helmet removed and arms crossed.

Naruto sat there silent for five minutes until he heard a creak as the door behind him opened up and walked in a man wearing a standard Gray UNSC Officer uniform, the silver olive oak leaf on his collar revealed that this man was a Captain.

The Captain had graying brown hair and hazel brown eyes. He threw the suitcase that he was carrying on the table. The man looked at Naruto, and raised a brow seeing the being he was about to question wrapped in small bits of rock.

"Unbind the prisoner." He said in an authoritive voice.

Gaara nodded and the rocks dropped onto the ground, before grinding themselves into dust and seemingly disappear.

The Captain nodded and looked at the red head.

"You are dismissed."

"But sir regulations...."

"I said you are dismissed, **Petty Officer." **Interrupted the Captain, putting heavy emphasis on the other mans rank and grade.

"Aye, Aye sir." Said the red head and then left, closing the door behind him.

The uniformed man turned his attention back to his captive, only to see himself looking down a glowing blue plasma kataana. Instead of panicking as any normal person would, the officer simply smirked.

"Now is that any way to great me after all this time, Naruto?"

******6********6*******6***********6****************6*************6**************6

DUN DUH DUN!!!!

CLIFFY!!

Who is this man? How does he know its Naruto? How does he know Naruto!?

FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!!!!

Also

REVIEW OR DIE!!!!


	15. Naruto Revealed

**Heres the next the chapter. Enjoy.**

**Also, Im getting ready to write another story. Its gonna be an AU Naruto fanfiction that takes place in 2004, in which Naruto is in the USMC and gets deployed to Iraq. It will tell a story of how his friends and loved one (It will be a NaruSaku later on, but in the early chapters theyll just be friends) learn to cope with their friend being in a dangerous land, and how Naruto deals with the insurgency (mentally and physically).**

****************6*****************5************************6*************7**

Location: Command Post Planet Novak

Status: Under UNSC control

Naruto smirked under his helmet, and disengaged the glowing weapon, placing it back in its compartment.

"No I suppose its not, how are you Captain?" answered the blonde.

"Now, now, its rude to address me with your helmet on." Responded the Captain.

Sighing in defeat, shoulders slightly slumped as well, Naruto looked around the room for any surveillance devices, after finding none, he grabbed the piece of armor and removed it.

"There we go, I see you haven't changed one bit, well with the exception of that scar, mind telling me how you got it?"

Naruto traced the scar, that went down from the top right of his brow, down to his left eye brow in a diagonal way.

"Thats for another time, but I believe you have more important things to ask me. Right, Kiba?"

The Captain, now identified as Kiba, chuckled, and removed his cover (**A/N: Cover is Military lingo for hat)** and placed it on the table, and replaced his joking attitude into one of seriousness.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, so then onto the main issue at hand, how goes the operation?"

"Smoothly, I have access to areas which once only the Prophets could get too, and I have a firm control over Covenant fleet movement and troop placement." Stated Naruto.

"Good, what've the Elites?"

"The seeds of doubt towards the Covenant council have been planted, and I am good friends with the Elite Grand Admiral."

"Is there any chance of persuading them to fight with us?" asked Kiba, now on the edge of his seat.

"I would say that the chance of them joining us would be around eighty-seven percent, and if the Elites do join us then the Hunters and Grunts will follow in their lead."

Kiba whistled at this bit of knowledge, the end of the war seemed to be drawing towards it end, and in Humanities favor.

"Do you have the artifact?" Naruto asked suddenly.

Looking up from his thinking, Kiba quirked his head into confusion, and then straightened it in understanding.

"Ah yea, you mean this thing right?" After saying this Kiba opened up the suit case and pulled at a silver globe.

"Yea, that's what the Covenant are here for." Naruto said, taking it from his friends outstretched hand.

Kiba watched as his friend studied the strange object in his armored hand.

"So do you know what that thing does?" asked Kiba.

"Well if I its what I remembered reading about in the ancient archives, then this thing is the Secondary Ark."

"That thing?" asked the now, suprised and confused Captain.

"Yep, I hold in my hands the ability to activate all the remaining Halo Rings." Stated Naruto, as if it weren't that big of a deal.

"WHAT!? You mean that tiny thing could trigger the destruction of the universe?!" asked Kiba, completely forgetting his bearing.

"Yep, and thats why we cant allow the Covenant to get it."

After Naruto stated this, a voice was heard on the intercom in the room.

"Incoming Covenant fleet, repeat incoming Covenant fleet."

"Shit thats not good."

"Yea, 'Wighen tends to show up when you least expect it."

"What will we do now, more importantly, what will you do now."

Naruto looked down for a second, his blonde locks hiding his face from view, and then he looked back up an idea and determination showing in his eyes.

"I quess we'll have to move a little ahead of schedule." Stated the Blonde.

"How so?"

"I'll contact 'Wighen and tell him the truth."

Kiba quirked his head to the side.

"The truth?" he questioned.

"Yes, about how the Prophets have lied to him and his people and who we humans are derived from."

"Derived from? What do you mean? Like monkeys?" asked the Captain.

"No, no, no you see we didnt evolve from apes, nor were we created by a "god" but in a sense we de-evolved from higher more intelligent beings, and those beings are what the Covenant worship."

"And these beings would be?"

"Well the Covenant simply call them Forerunners."

"Ah, so how does this all lead to the Prophets lying to the Elites."

"Well shortly after Harvest (**A/N: Read the book Contact Harvest to know what Im talking about) **the Prophets realized that Humanity were descended from these "forerunners", but due to their huge egos and pride they were un willing to say that they were wrong, not to mention they've lied about the rings as well, they said that activating the rings will cause the "Great Journey" to begin in which they will achieve true transcendence or some crap like that." Stated the cerulean eyed spy.

"Ok then, I'll give you twenty minutes to try to persuade the fleet, but if you cant we'll use the Neuron Bomb got it?"

"Yea, I got it."

And with that they both got up and left the room.

***************************************8**************************************8

Well there you go!

Will Naruto be able to convince the Elites? How will 'Wighen deal with Naruto being a spy? FIND OUT NEXT TIME

ALSO REVIEW PLEASE!!!!


	16. Im sorry what?

Hey guys, I decided I would start on this chapter a while ago but my other computer kinda crapped out on me so it took me a minute (months) to get another laptop to type up dis here chappy, enjoy =)

***Aboard Covenant Flagship Holy light***

"Have the division ready to land within thirty minutes, once we recover the Holy One we will proceed with plasma bombardment on the demons bases of operation." These were just a few of the orders that 'Wighen had issued as soon the armada had entered the system.

He stood on the control deck in the center of the ship, watching the hologram images of all the ships at his disposal.

"Well aren't we quite the Admiral?" Stated an elite in golden armor, similar to the Grand Admirals.

"And aren't we ever the proper General, eh 'Zighen?" Replied the Elite, looking over his shoulder at the intruding elite.

"Now now brother, I was simply joking, I don't think I've ever seen you so serious before." Replied 'Zighen, he stood and inch above 'Wighen and had two plasma swords attached too his hips, and a carbine on his back, this did not go unnoticed by 'Wighen.

"Planning on going somewhere, dear brother?" Questioned the Admiral, and made a motion similar to raising a brow.

The General gave a bark of laughter and placed a clawed hand on his brother's shoulder.

"A good leader leads from the front, and besides I haven't seen action in far too long."

'Wighen scoffed at the remark "If a leader leads from the front then how will he know when his men retreat?"

The General once again gave another bout of laughter and gave a rough pat on the Admiral's armored back.

The General was about to make a remark when the Communications Officer spoke up.

"Sir we have an incoming message from the surface, it's the Holy One sir."

"Patch it through"

Suddenly Naruto's voice could be heard all around the room.

" 'Wighen, this is Naruto, I don't have much time to explain what is happening so listen closely, we cannot stay on this planet, I have recovered the artifact and need a transport, but we cannot open fire nor land forces on this planet, I will explain everything once I'm on board the ship."

With that the transmission ended, leaving 'Wighen confused and befuddled, whilst leaving 'Zighen somewhat in a mood.

"Is he telling us to retreat, I will do no such thing!" Shouted the Elite.

"Orders are orders General, and I shouldn't have to remind you that the Holy Ones authority is only trumped by the Prophets." Remarked the Admiral, who has crossed his arms, and seemed to be thinking.

"None the less I'm sure his Holiness, will explain why he had us withdraw once he's aboard."

**Five minutes later**

Naruto jumped out of the Phantom on into the hangar bay onboard Holy Light, and was met by none other than 'Wighen and 'Zighen, who were both escorted by a four honor guards. The two elites placed their clawed hands on their breastplates and bowed to the blonde alien god.

"Stand, come one you know I don't like this formal bull." Stated the blonde.

'Wighen laughed it off, whilst the General wasted no time in getting to the matter at hand.

"My lord, not to sound impudent, but why are we leaving this sector instead of taking it from the demons?" questioned the General.

Naruto gave a hard and serious look to the two elites and simply stated.

"Because, we are now allied to the humans."

****************************9******************************9************

DUN DU DUN!!!!

How will this turn out?!

Find out next time!

Also again sorry for the wait.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry guys just letting you know this right now: I may discontinue the fic. Ive come to a writers block and the updates are far in between and I have other story ideas Id like to get a work on. Im happy that I have the first HaloXNaruto (atleast from what I can see) and I hope it inspires some more.

NOTE: I say maybe not definitely so don't loose hope.

But be on the look out for my Naruto X Fallout 3 fic.


	18. Liars revealed

**Well guys here it is, latest chapter of Naruto: A life in Halo.**

**Again Im sorry for such the long wait, life has been VERY busy, My father just got back from Afghanistan (unfortunately he now has some memory loss and hearing problems due to an IED attack on his vehicle) Ive been busy with my JROTC unit and Applying to colleges (I ve been accepted into Arizona State, University of Arizona and Norwich University) **

**Anyways on with the story!**

'Well' Naruto thought 'This has to be the most awkward silence I've ever been in'

And indeed it was extremely awkward, the two elite brothers looked at him in a mixture of confusion, and shock, while the rest of the Covenant soldiers looked at their General and Admiral, awaiting for any orders on what to do with this new predicament.

"I'm sorry Milord, my hearing must be giving out with my old age, but I could've sworn that you just said that we we're now in an alliance with the…..with the humans?" asked 'Wighen, praying to the forerunners that he did in fact misinterpreted what the deity had just spoken.

"You heard correctly Admiral, this fleet and all of its members, are now allied with the Human Race." Stated Naruto.

"HERESY, WHAT YOU SPEAK GOES AGAINST THE COVENANT!" yelled an elite clad in Red Armor, marking him as the rank of Major.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO THE HOLY DEITY IN THAT MANNER!" spouted another elite of the same rank.

Soon the two warriors were upon one another, plasma sword brandished and preparing to fight, the elite which started the confrontation poised the twin points of his sword at the jugular of the retorting major.

"How can you tell me not to shout heresy, when it is as plain as the weapon I hold against your throat."

"What you speak is heresy, have you forgotten that it was the Holy Lights that bestowed upon you your rank." Stated the other elite, who had his sword now positioned to disembowel the officer in front of him in one slash.

"Aye, but that was when he spoke truth and justice, now he speaks lies and barbarism."

The standoff started to escalate, as the two majors units and soldiers started to join in, elites brandishing swords and plasma rifles, while grunts charged their pistols.

Soon the entire hangar deck was filled with the sounds of accusations of heresy, threats, and taunts, but at the climax of this, right were it appeared that the elite who started this whole ordeal was about to behead his opponent, a single, quiet but strong and commanding voice spoke out, that sent a chill down all the aliens in the hangar deck.

"Lies and barbarism you say?" Stated the Holy Lights, his eyes now narrow and empty, and most shockingly to all on board, blood red.

"Perhaps you are more blind then I presumed you were Quen" Naruto said, talking to the officer who started the fiasco.

"What do you mean?" questioned the Major, now identified as Quen, his blade now lowered to his side.

"What I mean is that the true liars and deceivers, are not me, nor are they the humans."

"Then who are they sire?" asked the loyal major.

"The ones who have truly betrayed your trust are the Hierarchs and their puppets the, Jirahalnee."

The fire that had died in Quen eyes, suddenly restarted this time with more fuel and anger then originally.

"MORE HERESY, I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS TRICKERY ANY LONGER!" he shouted, and started off in a full sprint towards the armored blonde, his sword poised to strike at his targets chest, shouting off a wild and blood crazed war cry.

Every being that was witnessing the event, watched on in shock, as the mad driven warrior rushed towards the Deity, he (Naruto) did nothing more then just stand there, with the same empty red eyes.

Just as soon the elite was no more then three meters from the blonde, his sword dissipated, and he found himself being lifted from the ground by his throat, in the vice like grip of his target.

"You dare question my integrity, and my loyalty to this crew, MY crew and MY fleet, and choose to believe those who deem themselves your better?!" Shouted the blonde, looking into the black and beady eyes of his prey.

Feeling that he had embarrassed and shown the Major his place, Naruto released the alien from his grip and watched him fall to his hands and knees and start gasping for air.

Looking up from the fallen officer to the rest of the crew before him, Naruto gave them all a hard look and began to tell them who their true enemy was.

"You are some of thee, if not the most elite (AN/no pun), warriors that this universe has ever seen, you have the agility and intelligent Sangheli, you have the numerous Ungoy, and the fierce and brutal Mgalekgolo, and yet you are sent on missions that hold little, to no meaning to the Great Journey, while the Sanshyum give the Jirhalnae, and their followers the glory of searching for the Holy Rings, and even as we speak now they plot the destruction of the Council and most importantly….Sanghelios."

At the mention of the destruction of their home world, the elites gasped, and immediately started shouting and crying for blood.

"This is why I have chosen to ally us with the Humans, even now the seeds of the Prophets betrayals are visible, for it is no longer the Sangheli that guard them, no, it is the Jirhalnae, they would give away, and take your rightful place, a position that many have fought and died for."

The crys started getting louder, elites started calling for the death of the false prophets and brutes, while grunts started to climb on one another shoulders and shout of civil war.

"Soon, my comrades, we will right the wrongs, and take back what is rightfully yours, soon the covenant will fall, and soon the PROPHETS WILL DIE!" as soon as this was said, the hangar erupted into a mass of cheers and battle crys, even the grunts seemed itching for a fight.

'Wighen stood next to Naruto. "Milord, what do we do now." Questioned the Admiral. Naruto looked over to his friend, and with a devious smile answered. "Now, my friend, we go to Earth."

CLIFFYYYYYY REVIEW PLZZZ!


End file.
